Plus One
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Kairi glanced at the girl's ipad, "See Axel? I am not the only one so organized." The girl grinned at my sister and said, "I'm Namine and this is my twin, Roxas. He has a great eye for color." A great eye for color? That was her way of saying he was her gay, wedding planning, sidekick. It was about as subtle as when Kairi proclaimed I had amazing knowledge in fabrics.


**A/N: **HELLO PEOPLE! :D So this is a one shot that revolves around the awesome Axel and Roxas. Their sisters happen to be getting married (individually to their own guy) at the same time, or so they find out as they prepare everything. Rox and Ax are being dragged along and end up meeting each other through the wedding planning extravaganza. Alice and I love reviews, so please, shower us with them! As usual, I voiced Ax, while Alice voiced Rox. ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Axel**

How? I don't know, but yet this is the situation I found myself in; Hollow Bastion, the year 2011, the month? September. I'd asked if she wasn't starting a bit early. I was never going to ask that question again, and I would be sure to warn all fellow male humans on this planet that that was a question you did not pose. I'd been on the receiving end of wrath the size of a whale, and then the whale had been dropped down on top of me. So I'd been crushed, quite literally. Anyway, after having tried to find a loop hole that would allow me an escape out of her devious plan, I unfortunately had to come to terms with the fact that there was no such thing. When my little sister set her mind to something? She made no mistakes.

"And we are planning to have the wedding in June of next year, I know that's short notice, but it was the only month that will work for us. We are making an appointment at Radiant Gardens sometime today and I will let you know the specific date and time after that." Kairi was composed, but I could see her twisting her wedding portfolio on the edges. Stressed out to the max.

Pressing my lips together in a thin line, I reached out and took Kairi's hand in mine, patting it reassuringly before I smiled in the minister's direction. I should have known Vaan had been setting me up.

* * *

**Roxas**

"June, no question about it." Namine answered instantly with a tone of voice that made clear you didn't question her at this time. "I would love to have you officiate the wedding, Minister Kellen. I've heard many good reviews and I think you'd be a great fit." Before the Minister could react, she turned the ipad in her hands, sliding her finger over it to show him a picture, "Radiant Gardens is what I will be booking, naturally. It's a bride's dream place and Zell assured me I deserve no less."

I almost rolled my eyes at my sister's words, but kept my attention straight ahead, lest I look like I wasn't paying attention. Again. I loved Namine, I really did, but I still don't understand why I deserved to be here making her wedding plans. It was September for hells sake. June was almost a year away, and she made it sound like she'd been lax in her wedding planning. Believe me, she'd been anything but lax.

And yet, here I was, the twin _brother_ for hells sake, talking to the minister with her while Zell was out doing god knows what, but probably having a blast. I just bet he was 'too busy' to be here this afternoon. I glanced over and watched Namine fly through her wedding agenda on her ipad and just sighed. Yeah, I wish I was straight.

* * *

**Axel**

If I punished Vaan with oil, then that would leave marks, and then I'd end up punished the worse as Kairi would never forgive me for scarring her future husband... Maybe if I waited a couple of months into the planning, right around the time where Kairi would be too stressed about the wedding to have sex? She wouldn't see Vaan naked anymore and then I'd be able to belt him for the situation he dumped me into. Hmmm... A car, maybe? End my misery in one shot by running the future groom over?

I glanced over as Kairi suddenly chuckled and gave me a punch in the arm. "No, Reverend Lewis, this isn't Vaan. This is my older brother Axel. I'm dragging him around because I need an extra set of eyes and since he's gay, it's like having a sister along." Must not hit my sister, cannot smack my sister, it's wrong to punch your sister. I counted to ten and then offered Kairi the older brother 'honestly?' eyebrow. When she just grinned sheepishly back at me, I pointed a look at the Reverend.

"I wish I was straight."

* * *

"Yes, Linda, highest shelf on your right." I told my most trusted employee, listening to a remark she made, this leading me to glare at Kairi sitting next to me in a waiting room of a building that contained all that concerned Radiant Gardens.

"I know I left without finishing that woman's haircut. My sister didn't leave me much of a choice." Kairi didn't even have the decency to look apologetic about it. "Just finish what I started, alright Linda?" I nearly groaned when she continued to complain, "Look, you'll just have to get used to taking on more responsibility at the salon until my sister is married. She's made it clear that she's going to drag me off every time she has an appointment that is linked to said wedding."

I paused as Linda interrupted. "Technically it isn't Kairi's fault either. Radiant Gardens is a popular place to get married at, especially during spring and summer and to land a date during those months is hard. If Kairi is setting one up now it's so her place won't be taken. Come on Linda, you have to understand, you're a woman, wouldn't you want to get married underneath Radiant Gardens natural flower arch beside the koi pond and japanese bridged paths?"

I hung up before she could respond and then threw a stern glance at Kairi. "I can't believe you made me able to sprout out all that shit. I may be gay, but I'm not camp, even if being a hairdresser fools most. Add to your list that you must allow your brother to forget about Radiant Gardens details. It hurts my manhood." Crossing my arms, I decided to glare at the wall facing me. "And it is your fault." I added pettily.

"Suck it up, you big baby." Kairi said, while flipping though her folder. She'd not let it out of her sight after I'd threatened to burn it last week. "Listen, I need you here, because we are less likely to get fleeced by some bimbo behind the counter. We show up, they think we are a couple or at least serious, and they are more willing to work with us and not think they are wasting a time slot for someone who isn't legit. You could always plan out your wedding while we're here, ya know." She smirked evilly my way, teasing me about my single status.

Ignoring it, I returned to a previous comment. "Remind me why Vaan isn't here to make you look like a serious couple. He is the husband to be." I knew why. That guy worked way too much. Big shot lawyer at his daddy's firm. I'd teased Kairi about him being a trust fund baby, everything handed to him and not something he'd earned. Turned out Vaan wasn't all that spoiled. His dad had tossed him at the bottom of the food chain, and so far Vaan was working his way up like a freaking shark.

Kairi did her ridiculous lovey dovey smile and sighed. "He's trying to get to a certain point so that we can have an easy first year of marriage. If he handles a certain amount of cases, he'll be promoted and get a more specific case load. Right now he's basically everybodies bitch." She crinkled her nose.

I chuckled, "Yeah he is." And then ducked a smack Kairi launched my way. When she tried again, I intercepted her hand, tucking it back on her lap when the door we'd passed through earlier opened. "Maybe those are the thieving bimbos you're so worried about." I snickered, which then died on my lips when I took a good look at what walked in and seated themselves in the chairs across from ours. A man and a woman, both blond, pale, blue eyed, pretty. Siblings, definitely. Twins even, maybe. Not bimbos.

The man, almost looked a bit young for that, had the sort of spiky hair that seemed untameable and as he ran a hand through it as he glanced at us, I noticed that they gave way with no resistance. So definitely not gelled back. Probably natural. They sat, and he gave us both a polite smile, his blue eyes, pausing as they caught mine, before dropping down to stare at the phone in his lap. He'd definitely gotten dragged along for the ride.

Kairi glanced at the girls ipad and snapped her fingers. "See Axel. I am not the only one so organized." She gave the girl a big smile. "That is really convenient, I bet." She said as she pointed.

The girl did a double take, but then grinned back at Kairi, "It is! My fiancé got it for me when he saw me dragging around a folder the size of a moving box." She paused and then moved to sit on the edge of her chair to stick her hand out at Kairi, "I'm Namine and this is my twin Roxas. He has a great eye for color." A great eye for color? That was her way of saying he was her gay wedding planning sidekick. My heart went out to him, truly. I smirked as I saw him roll his eyes discretely at his sister's comment, nearly sighing too loudly.

"I'm Kairi, and I suppose I'm dragging my brother Axel around for the exact same reason!" She did the girly squeal and Namine joined in. Great. They were bonding. "So, what have you got on your list so far?" She leaned forward to get a better look when Namine started showing her the screen. Two brides suffering from wedding stress? This was going to blow up in our faces in less than two minutes. I'd bet my balls on that.

"What date are you aiming for?" Namine asked. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...

"Well, I heard that there is one last day in June left." Kairi grinned. "That's mine for sure." Five, four, three, two...

When Roxas groaned, I knew the bomb had exploded. "June?" Namine almost stuttered out. "But-" She send a nervous look Roxas' way, who only shrugged, which, what else could the poor guy do? If I wasn't trying to tone down the situation, which I was known to have a skill for, it's because I knew it was a lost cause. If I went to stand between these two right now? They'd claw my eyes out. Or pull my hair. "I want a June wedding in Radiant Gardens under the natural flower arch beside the koi pond and japanese bridged paths." Namine clipped out, going on the defensive.

Kairi, gave a tight smile and nodded. "As do I. I suppose it's a natural thing, to want the best." Oh good. She wasn't going to pull out the cat claws yet, instead just restating the obvious. Roxas, on the other hand, had finally started to realize that this may or may not end bloody. He put away his phone and after seeing the tightness around both the girl's faces, glanced helplessly my way. As if I had someway to stop the madness.

"I thought about everything for June. I need it to be June or else I have to redo my _entire_ list and schedule. Roxas!" Namine slapped her brother's knee, "Tell her how I already decided on the font for the invitations that works best with the capital J of the word June."

When my sister's head was starting to release steam, I decided to try and cut in, "Well... July starts with a capital J too." I offered.

"Butt out!" The blond girl bit at me, pinning her glare back on my sister.

Clearing my throat, I fished my cellphone out of my pocket and waved it at Roxas, "This is where you send a 'Bite me' text message to the husband to be."

Roxas glared at me, actually he gave the universal glare to every person in the room before landing back on me. "Already done. And as of right now? I'm officially clocking out until I see blood spilled." He seemed as about as feisty as his sister was if pushed far enough. "Namine calm the hell down. It's not the end of the world you know."

Kairi just glared at Namine and I knew that she hated confrontations, but she hated losing more. "That reason isn't nearly as good as mine. I basically don't get my fiance this entire year and he had to become the sacrificial bitch at work to even get the month of June, so who cares about your damn invitations?" Oh hell, pulling out the swearing? My life almost flashed before my eyes.

"And you think my fiance gets his time off easy?" Namine was standing up now, eyes narrowed down on Kairi.

"Ladies!" I shouted out frantically, jumping off my chair when Kairi was about to shove Namine. Taking a risk, I placed myself between them. "Look, I know this is a very stressful time for you..." I kept my tone gentle, the one I used on my customers and worked like a charm most of the time.

"It isn't easy to put together a wedding and only when you have the brains for it does it turn out somewhat the way you imagined it to be." Compliments were a fine way to control things too. I could make note of their lovely attire, and maybe sweet talk my way around the war by telling how hot they are, but Kairi is my sister, so eww, and I'm gay, so Namine could suck on that shit as well. Smarts would have to do the trick here.

"Since you're both very intelligent, because, come on, look at those splendid lists!" I pointed at each, "Then I'm sure you realize not everything you want is a possibility. So, how about we sit back down, take a deep breath and... The one who draws the shortest-" I pulled two hairpins out of my pocket, breaking one in half, "pin, is the one who will get Radiant Gardens in June."

While they looked wary, they both sat back down while I shuffled the pins behind my back, fisting them and then offering it to them. "Namine, go ahead." When Kairi frowned up at me, I shook my head. Breathing in, Namine looked at Roxas, asking him silently if this was a good way to solve the issue.

He looked at me, his bright blue eyes searching mine as he took a deep breath. Without breaking eye contact, he gently nodded. "Come on, Namine. This isn't worth having a major meltdown about. Just draw." Then, he gave me a small smile, his cheeks reddening slightly as he broke eye contact and looked at his sister. And while Namine pulled out the pin, this leading Kairi to squeal in happiness when faith made it so her blond rival had drawn the longer pin free, I was ignoring them as best I could as that blush was both something I had not expected, and a pleasant surprise indeed.

* * *

**Roxas**

Pulling into an open parking spot, I glanced at Namine and she nodded. Apparently, this was the correct location, although I had no idea why she wanted to talk to _another_ minister besides the one she'd already picked out. She'd grabbed a file after that disastrous scene in the Radiant Garden office, and made a copy, using it to get us here. I had a sneaking suspicion about what it was, but I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt as she normally wasn't that crazy.

"Okay, tell me what we are doing here again?" Because I sure as hell didn't want to be where ever here was. Not after that craziness from before. I was still shivering at the looks Namine had been giving that red-headed girl, and I swear before that girl's brother had stepped in, I was fully prepared for an actual fist fight. At least he'd stepped in though. And boy did he ever.

"She took Radiant Gardens from me, Roxas." Namine said for the hundredth time every since that scene down at RG's offices had occurred. "Zell managed to get June, and so I planned everything for June. I can't change the dates, I will not be a doormat." She turned in her seat, pinning me with a narrowed look, "That freakishly tall brother of hers must have cheated. There is no other way. Mom warned me that I had to be careful about everything in wedding planning. Nothing is just given, you have to take it when you want something." She almost made it sound military. "I want June and I will get June. Even if I have to go through extreme lengths and break one or two moral codes." Pushing the door open, she got out of the car and started marching her way across the parking lot.

What the fuck? "Namine? Are you kidding me? You're going to be vindictive about this? You lost, get over it and figure something else out." I followed her, trying to calm her down. I was starting to get a little scared by the craziness that was shining through, and I hoped that when one twin went off the deep end, the other wouldn't follow. Planting my feet right in front of here, I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her military march and looked her in the eyes.

"If you do this, I want no part of it. You hear me? This is crazy and you know it!" I almost laughed, amazed she couldn't see the crazy.

"You don't get it!" Clearly. "Zell is wonderful, I love him so much, but I'm not a successful career person like he is and never will be. I know that once I marry him? I will become a stay at home mom, and don't get me wrong, I am loving the idea of this, but... He's trusting me with the entire wedding, he believes I can do this. He'd help if I asked, but-" She shrugged, sighing deeply, "He works many hours to give me the wedding I want, and I don't want to bother him with anything more. He asked me what month? I told him June without screw ups. So,_ no_ screw ups." Pushing me out of her way, she continued and made her way into the building to go... steal Kairi's minister?

I followed her in, but stayed just inside the foyer, trying to understand exactly what I was supposed to do. Well, I suppose that Kairi could always find another minister? Hell, it was still only September! Surely, Zell could figure something else out? Ugh. Women and weddings. I turned to try and find a seat in the small lobby, when I felt myself bump into someone.

"Excu-" The apology was cut short when the green eyes settled on me. "Oh, hey." He smiled at me. "Small world, apparently." Oh, wow. It was him. Kairi's brother whose name I stupidly couldn't remember right now. And holy hell, he was just...yummy. I quickly licked my lips, and gave him a small smile in return and a nod.

"Er, sorry. I didn't see you there." I nervously ran a hand through my spikes, trying to remember if I'd eaten anything that would get stuck in my teeth. Dammit, what was his name? Namine had ranted in the car about Kairi this and Kairi that...What about the hot brother who happened to be gay and please let him be single?

"Pretty sure it was me who bumped into you, Roxas." So I had the memory of a goldfish, sue me. "I'm a bit worried as to what you're doing here. Well, not you per say, but the person who's decided to take you hostage until her wedding day has finally come and gone." He sighed heavily, pulling on his flashy red hair, "I have murderous urges towards my future brother in law, my sister and myself. You'd think I'd have been smart enough to say no. Once you say yes that first time? You seem to be signed up for wedding planning sidekick until that date."

I laughed and stifled the urge to pat his shoulder in sympathy. "I know what you mean. Um," I paused and frowned remembering exactly why I was standing here in this church's foyer. My sister was busy sabotaging _his_ sisters wedding in some sort of vindictive rage. My stomach sank. And there went any hope I had of maybe getting this guys number. _Damn you, Namine_. I suddenly didn't feel like being the supportive brother anymore. "Namine is actually here to talk to a Minister Lewis. Maybe you've heard of him?" Please let him catch on, please!

He frowned deeply, "Reverend Lewis? Yeah, I know hi- Oh..." He cringed, "Is it a misfortune coincidence, or?" He shook his head, "No, don't tell me, if I make you tell me then your sister will use it against you once this blows up in our faces. I can figure the answer out for myself." He gave me a sheepish smile, "What with Kairi forcing me to understand all and everything she has to plan, I know for a fact you need to have a Minister in order to book a date at RG." His smile turned soft then, "Thank you for the heads up, and-" He chuckled, "I feel your pain."

"Right back at you..." I trailed of, allowing a small frown to hint to the fact I couldn't remember his name.

"It's Axel." Taking my hand, he didn't really shake it, just squeezed it gently in form of hello, or nice to meet you, or something. He cleared his throat, "I have to go, but if our sisters keep going as they are now? I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

And that would be totally unfair. How was I supposed to find a date to my sister's wedding if I was being dragged around and pit against the hottest guy I'd seen in ages? At this moment, I could actually consider dumping my twin. "Yeah, I look forward to it and good luck." Stepping back, I moved out of his way so he could leave, but angling my body so I'd actually get to _watch_ him leave. So what if I'm a closet pervert? Who wouldn't watch this guy walk away?

He almost did, but then faltered, lifting a finger to his lips as he turned to look at me again, "If you believe it isn't too suicidal... To avoid having Kairi lose her minister, forcing me to deal with her definite melt down as a consequence... Here-" He padded his pockets, and then pulled a card out of the back one, "It's my salon's address and number. We're pretty good with wedding hairdos, so I don't know, maybe a full hair and make up for her wedding day at half prize might help convince Namine to release the claws she's about to set in Reverend Lewis, and possibly make her reconsider July."

I reached out and clasped the card, impressed that he actually owned his own business. "I'll do my best. Either way, Kairi should be okay to keep her wedding day if she switches ministers, right? Just don't tell the Radiant Garden people until she actually has a replacement if I can't stop the madness right here." I couldn't believe that I was rooting for this Kairi person, but I really didn't support what my twin was doing at this moment. So...yup, my conscience wins.

"No problem." He returned the grin, "And there's always a way. In any case, I just want to try and keep the crazy at a minimum. I realize that is a large thing to ask of two brides in full mode of wedding stress, but I'd rather focus on keeping things almost bumpy in the road free, than picking freaking wedding china and staring at color pallets for table cloths." He breathed in deeply, calming himself down. "One day I will make that fiance of hers pay."

"If I think of a fitting punishment for both of those guys, I'll totally give you a call." I chuckled.

"That'd be wonderful." He chuckled too, "You can call when you feel the urge to smother your sister as well, rant out your frustration at someone you don't know." He winked, not even hiding the blatant flirting and permission to call him if I felt like it, even if I only had a silly excuse to justify said hypothetical call. I couldn't help my reaction. I blushed. Before I could respond I heard a door open behind me.

"Axel?" Oh, joy, Namine was back. "Roxas?" She came to stand beside us, frowning before she narrowed her eyes on me, "Consorting with the enemy? Classy, Roxas, and here I thought you had my back!"

Axel laughed softly, reaching out to pat my shoulder, "See you, Rox." He murmured, before turning around an walking off.

I whipped around and glared at my sister. "Fuck _off_, Namine! I came here and let you be a crazy person, and this is the thanks I get?" I rarely got this frustrated with her, but really? The _enemy_? "Let's go before I decide to leave you here to call a taxi."

"So I might have gone a _little_ too far." She allowed, rolling her eyes. "I can't screw this up, Roxas... I don't want to disappoint Zell."

I whipped out my phone and shoved it in her face. "Call him. Right this fucking minute and _talk_ to him before you do something you can't take back. _You_ know I'm right." If I was right about him not caring when the wedding was, I'd reward myself with a call to Axel. If I was wrong? Well, we'll just see if I was.

"Right now?" When I shoved the phone only closer to her face, she reluctantly took it and dialed Zell's number, biting her lip nervously as she waited for him to pick up. "Zell? Hi, it's Nami." And then she smiled the way she always did when she was with him, before she sighed and nodded at me to let me know she was going to do it.

"I couldn't get Radiant Gardens for June... The next available date is on the fifth of July..." She edged, not needing to explain what that meant he had to do. "Really?" She sounded surprised. "You're sure it won't be a problem?" A pause, "I'm sorry I couldn't get June... I know I promised no screw ups." This is probably where he told her the logical thing, 'you couldn't have predicted their schedule'. "Okay, thank you honey, love you too." She silently gave me my phone back, staring at the ground, "You were right, but." She groaned, "I don't even have an excuse. Lets call it momentary insanity. Come on, lets go."

* * *

**Axel**

I was glad for the slow day customer wise. Kairi was the type of client that you could note down for as the equivalent of ten, as that is how much energy she took out of you. Except today, today it truly was a slow day even if she was here. Vaan had called, god bless him, and had explained loud and clear to give me a break and let me do my thing, that if I had a hair salon that worked? It was because I was good at what I did. And I was, and it was annoying when my little sister barged into the place and decided to tell me otherwise. But, again, not today, thanks to Vaan's reminder.

With her nose stuck in a bridal magazine, she didn't even look up on occasion to wince at whatever I was doing just to piss me off, instead letting me curl her hair and tie it up in an elegant bun, the way it showed in the picture she'd pointed at. She was letting it grow out, purposely for the wedding. At least she was thorough and knew what she wanted. I wasn't like that at all. I'd tried a bunch of different career paths before landing in the hair business. I was happy with it though, and I liked the place I'd created for myself.

It wasn't very big, but I'd say three hairdressers wasn't too small either. The chairs and mirrors were planted in the middle of the small square shop, forming a triangle and pointing outwards, meaning that while I could catch the occasional glimpse of my employees working on their clients, the clients couldn't actually see each other. It's something I'd been very hard core on, as I remember hating sitting in a hair salon and having to suffer the stares of the other people getting their hairs cut.

So, the triangle isle it had become, black elegant leather chairs for the customers to sit on, art with hair as a theme by local artists displayed on the red walls shaping the shop and the counter was by the door. I'd found a vintage cash register which I'd put back in working order and Linda had started growing colorful flowers in the shop's window outside. Two doors were in the back, one leading to a bathroom, the other to where I kept the supplies. Two washing sinks planted between them, and that was pretty much it.

I'd managed to get this place started thanks to my father, he was good with paperwork and not getting screwed over. To make up for the lack of chair space, thus less clientele, the place didn't offer only hair, but also make up. I didn't touch that stuff, but Linda did and Susan worked nails like your regular pro. So it was often we had ladies come in to first have their hair done by me, make up by Linda, followed by a nail job through Susan. Tcha tching!

Kairi flipped a page in the magazine, and asked absently, "So, have you figured out a name for this place?"

I shrugged my shoulders, pinning one of the carefully curled locks in place, "People are used to 'Nameless'. I think I'll keep it that way and avoid confusing them by coming up with a name." I also kind of liked Nameless. At the very least, I wasn't the cliché "insert owner's name' beauty and hair salon".

Kairi snorted. "I think it rhymes with 'brainless', but whatever floats your boat." Her voice was teasing though. Ah, the sibling bond. "You doing pretty good then?"

"I can allow you to drag me off whenever without suffering any consequences for my absence here. What does that tell you, genius?" I threw back, patting her shoulder to signal her I was done. "Are you actually going to like and keep it this time? Or just love it and toss it?" It was a high bun with elaborate spiral curls that were decorated with small beige flowers and gold tinted beads. Very thin strands of hair were randomly falling loose along her hair line, giving it a soft rather than tight look.

She stood up and moved closer to the mirror, turning this way and that, poking at it. I cringed. "Axel, it feels like there's a box on my head. Does it have to be this tight? And how is the veil supposed to sit?"

I picked up the picture she'd brought, "You asked me to copy this, I copied. Don't ask me where the veil has to go, because you should have thought about that yourself. As for the tightness? Yes, it does, otherwise by the time you say 'I do', it will have sagged down and Vaan will point at your hair, laugh really loud and everyone else will join in." I sprayed her with some hairspray because that seemed to be my best form of retaliation to her annoying bride state. "It'll loosen up, just give it a few minutes." I assured, "You realize Vaan wouldn't care even if you showed up like a wet dog, right?"

She snorted. "His mother would have something to say." Still staring, she touched a few of the curls. "I really like the curls though. Let's keep that in mind for the final hair style." She sat back down and grabbed the magazine again. Frowning, I was about to remind her that I was done and that she could go and leave me alone now, but the bell jingled at the front door. Turning around with a polite smile plastered on my face, it formed into a genuine one when my eyes landed on Roxas. Namine was here too, looking a bit uncomfortable as she hid partly behind her brother.

"I take it you used my offer?" Walking over to them, I waved them inside and closed the door.

Roxas pushed Namine out from behind him while smiling at me. "We did. Namine, don't make me treat you like a three-year old. Say hi to Axel." He smirked.

She blushed furiously, giving me a sheepish smile, her eyes darting over to Kairi. "Hello." She said dutifully. "I am here to apologize for my moment of insanity. I let the pressure get to me and I am ashamed I nearly snatched your minister." She recited, most likely having practiced this in front of her mirror at home.

"Kairi," I snapped, "Get over here and be nice."

She stuck her tongue out at me and gave Namine a weary look before plastering a smile on her face and walking over. "It's okay. I can kinda see how the wedding planning can get to you." Putting her hand out, she grasped Namine's and shook it. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Kairi. Total bridezilla and sister to this smart ass." She nodded at me and smiled. Roxas chuckled, and gave Namine a sibling nudge with his shoulder.

"Namine," She returned, smiling genuinely back, "My twin brother who knows how to put me back on track, Roxas," She patted his shoulder. "To show you I truly am sorry, I would like you to use this," She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, giving it to Kairi, "It's a... well, not really a gift certificate as our father doesn't really have those, but he agreed to make you a deal on your flowers for you wedding since Axel was kind enough to give me half off on my hair."

While Kairi practically squealed with delight, I tuned them out, smiling at Roxas, "He's a florist?"

"He started in landscaping, but he has a gift for knowing flowers as well. He finally caved and just decided to focus on the florist part." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as Kairi and Namine were speaking and squealing in loud tones. "So, this is your shop?"

"We can go together!" I heard Namine, "It's a long trip, but they're having a sale on wedding dresses and I have an idea you'll be more honest in your opinion than Roxas will be when I try some on." Yes! Please say yes... If she did, then I wouldn't have to suffer through that.

"Of course. You know, I thought having a gay brother would literally be the icing on the cake." Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored me. "But he's useless! He's good for intimidation, but not much else." She continued with her less than flattering descriptions of me and I watched as Roxas' eyes crinkled and he held in a laugh.

"Wow. That hurts man." He gave an almost convincing sympathetic look.

I shrugged, "Eh, I don't mind, I'm just glad she finally realized my being gay, doesn't mean I know who vera wang is." I shared a glare with Kairi before she grabbed Namine's hands and moved away from me and Roxas so they could girl talk without boys present. "And, yeah, this is my shop. Nothing grand, but it does the trick."

Roxas was glancing around and eying everything, nodding as he admired. "It's actually really cool in here. The layout is pretty unique. So, what made you decide to be a hair designer?"

"I didn't, actually. I was bouncing from one job to another, never liking what I did, until my father kicked me into a hair dressing apprenticeship, telling me to stick with it. And I did. And I liked it." There was no epiphany of any kind that had led me to what I did now, just pure coincidence, not even my dad had had a specific reason as to why he tossed me into hairdressing. Well, he figured that would please me the most out of mechanics, cooking, baking, butchering and pharmacy. But he really just had wanted me to get a degree. Leaning against the counter, I scanned my eyes over Roxas. He wasn't so much beautiful or drop dead hot... But, more like sweet, cute, with a temper somewhere beneath the surface, I was sure... It was hidden right now, but I could tell he was feisty. "What do you do?"

He blushed, which was something I noticed him doing when the attention was focused on him. "I'm just a columnist at the Hollow Bastian Herald. I cover a few areas like local stories, sometimes the travel section which is fun." His eyes lit up and his face became more animated as he talked. "They actually sent me to Atlantica once, and I've been to all of the smaller areas around. But mostly I sometimes just coordinate things for the paper online as well. Basically, I sit in front of my laptop all day." He laughed. That was a lovely sound... I'm not sure how it had happened so quickly, but my attraction towards him was very clear in my mind. Coffee. Yes, I should invite him out for coffee.

"Roxas, come on, lets go." Or I guess Namine decided to stop me from doing so.

With a slightly annoyed look at his sister, Roxas nodded. "Did you make your appointment already?" Then he glanced back at me. "Do you do, um, guys hair here?"

I pointed at the red on top of my head, "Susan's work." I then pointed at Susan working on someone's hair at the triangle, who then waved at Roxas before returning to chatting with the customer. "So, yes, we do guy and girl here. Want me to squeeze you in?" And hopefully he'd be without Namine. I'd make sure Kairi wouldn't come in that same day and then I could see what else I could find out about Roxas. Be able to ask him out for coffee without sisters staring.

"Um, yes please." He pulled a piece of hair down to his face, showing me the length of his bangs. "I think I need a trim." Releasing the blonde spike, I was amazed when it bounced back to it's original location.

"Kairi will bring me along with her next time she gets some hairdos tested so I can watch and get an idea for my own, so I will give you a date then." Namine butt in.

"Sounds great." Two of them? At once? Jesus christ. I looked back at Roxas, "So?"

"Yeah, friday is great. What time works for you?" He asked, ignoring as Kairi and Namine exchanged their numbers.

I checked the book, "Right before lunch? So twelve?" There were lots of other openings, but maybe I could convince him to let me take him out for lunch, what with it being lunch hours after the cut.

He pulled out his phone and marked his calender, then glanced up and smiled. "That's perfect. I'll be here." He offered me his hand to seal the deal.

Taking it gladly, I let my thumb stroke over the back of his hand, hoping he'd get the hint I was interested. Because, boy, was I. "See you."

"Uh, yeah. And thank you." Again, that adorable blush on his face as he was dragged out the door by his sister. I felt a nudge in my side and Kairi gave me a knowing look, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I didn't even bother hiding it, pointing after Roxas' retreating backside, who was getting talked at animately by Namine, having no clue I was staring. "He is so cute, it's gonna kill me." I declared.

* * *

**Roxas**

The clock was chiming, letting me know I had roughly two hours before I'd need to get to Axel's salon, which was plenty of time to finish the outline for the monthly article I was planning to submit. Plus, I still needed to take a shower so I would at least smell decent while someone was going to be touching me. I'll admit that I was nervous to go, not just because I hadn't gotten my hair cut at a real salon in forever, but I was hoping I'd been reading Axel right and he would be the one cutting it. it had to be right? I swear I'd felt him stroke my hand when me and Namine left the other day, and I hoped I hadn't been too subtle in flirting with him. Ugh. I hated meeting new people and finding them attractive. They were so difficult to read! Was he being flirty or was that normal?

Pushing thoughts of Axel to the back of my mind, I finished my project and jumped into the shower. I glanced around the shower and spotted the body wash that Namine had gotten me for our birthday last year, something I hadn't even opened yet, and figured I should try it, maybe it would help or something. Squirting the liquid over my hands, I smelled it, and nodded. Not bad, Namine, not bad. I suppose it was my sister's subtle attempt at hinting I needed to use stuff like this and not just bars of bargain soap I'd stocked up on since college.

Jumping out, I resisted actually doing my hair and instead just ran a brush through it. The stupid hair would spike on it's own. I was looking forward to seeing what Axel would do with it. Deodorant, body spray that conveniently matched the body wash, and finally my favorite shirt and jeans. I was tempted to go with a nicer shirt that I'd gotten for going out at night, but I was just getting a hair cut. Or so I tried to tell myself after primping in front of the mirror for the longest time. Ugh. Seeing I only had about 20 minutes left, I quickly grabbed my keys and everything and ran to my car.

chuckled a his salon came into view, the 'Nameless' name making me smile. He was a pretty impressive kind of guy. Owning his own business and not just a regular one. Something unique. I straightened my shirt and locked my car before heading up to the door.

Only to halt in my steps as I frowned at what I saw through the shops window front. A tall, dark and handsome dude of about Axel's age stood from the hairdresser's chair, turning to Axel who was talking to him about what I assumed to be his hair, since he was pointing and gesturing at it. It was cut short though when the other guy stepped closer to Axel, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder before he quickly placed his mouth on top of the red head's. Maybe it wasn't what I thought it was, Namine always told me to look closer and never make rash assumptions. But the way Axel pulled back and smiled at him, his hand coming to rest on the guy's chest while saying something? It was really clear that they were together.

And if they were...that meant I'd been reading a whole lot into what had gone on between me and Axel. I quickly ducked back away from the windows and to my car, counting on no one really paying me any attention. Climbing back inside, I glanced down at my hands, thinking. So, again, I was having trouble reading people, which was fine normally, but not when I'd come here hoping to ask Axel to lunch. I couldn't go in there an pretend to be totally fine while he cut my hair and chatted with me. I didn't have that kind of handle on my emotions.

Breathing out an annoyed sigh, I quickly started my car, and decided that with the rest of my Friday free, I might as well get a jump start on next weeks projects for work. Maybe I'd try and make another appointment when I'd calmed down enough and could stop reacting to Axel. He was just a very open person obviously, and I needed to be able to react normally and not like a blushing school girl.

"Stupid flirty hot red-head." I growled and sped home.

* * *

"Okay, again, why are you dragging me along if you're meeting Kairi there?" I whined, although I was pretty sure I was just really the glorified chauffer at this point. It wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be as Namine was nice enough to invite me to the catering appointment she had made. That meant free food samples, right? But still. If Kairi was going to be there, why did I have to go along?

And deep down, I was a bit worried that as I'd gotten roped into this appointment, maybe Axel had as well. Which meant I'd have to suck it up and act normal around him. I whined internally. It was so unfair! He was too hot to be so openly flirty to everyone. If he had someone, he should keep his distance from people. Especially people like me who couldn't read people to save my life.

"Because Zell can't get off work and this is the only time he asked me to drag you along because he wants to make sure I don't get canapes and amuse bouches and, well, what he categorizes as girly diet food. He figures you'll make sure I pick things he'll enjoy too." Steak and fries, check.

"Can't argue with that logic, I suppose." I'd put a stop to snail food for sure. I cleared my throat. "Um, is Kairi dragging her fiance along?" Which was a round about way of asking if Axel was going to be there.

Namine laughed, "No. Axel begged Kairi if he could come along as this was the only thing he'd actually enjoy on her list. Vaan let him because he figured he owed Axel."

"Oh, that's cool." Keep it casual, Roxas. Casual and you might not let your twin catch on to your stupid crush on a completely unavailable guy. I didn't need to hear the lecture I was sure Namine could deliver. That's the thing about sisters; they read your mind, butt into your business and then tell you what you're doing wrong. Everyone should pity me.

I checked the address one more time, and pulled into the parking lot of a cute little cafe looking shop. One of those older type buildings with the living quarters of the owners above it and big windows out front. "So, do they do the wedding cake too? Or just the food?" I _loved_ cake and I'd almost forgive Namine if she promised me some cake.

Namine chuckled softly, "No." She got out of the car. There was an and or but to that no, I could feel it. "But Axel should be enough for dessert, right?" She said through her window, clearly very happy with herself for that comment.

I sighed. "He's attached, Namine. So, no. Axel will not be for dessert or a main course or any other food metaphor you've got inside your perverted little brain, sis. I'm not interested in him." Liar, liar, pants on fire. But I didn't make plays for guys in relationships. That was just skeevy.

"Zell's right, you need to get laid." And with that she marched into the shop.

"Bitch." I muttered fondly, as I followered her in. As much as we fought, I'd kind of miss having her around. It would be weird to share her full time with Zell. I was basically losing my twin to some other guy. I smirked. He could handle her.

* * *

**Axel**

I placed my hand over Kairi's mouth to have her stop talking. She was scaring the poor caterer. And, I liked to watch Roxas walk into a room without Kairi blabbering on in the background somewhere. Apparently.

"Hey, look, your friend is here." And her brother, who I hoped would explain to me why he hadn't shown for the appointment. That had been an interesting day. First Riley had finally grabbed onto some courage and kissed me like he'd wanted too ever since his first hair cut.

Had I not met Roxas in the meantime, I might have grabbed some dinner with him and a possible one night stand, but since Roxas was in the picture, I'd had to let Riley down and decline his offer. Which I had done because I'd been excited for my next appointment following him. Roxas. But he hadn't shown, and I had no idea why because he hadn't had the decency to call and inform me.

Sitting back in the couch the caterer had put me and Kairi in, I smiled unsurely at Roxas, not really getting what was going on. I'd flirted, he hadn't flinched away. Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd enjoyed it. So what the hell was up with that? I kept the tight smile in place as he and Namine seated themselves in the couch beside ours, the caterer telling us she'd be right back with more samples. Apparently Namine's taste was close to Kairi's, and after checking the list the caterer had to offer, they'd decided to get the same things and then meet and finalize at the same time.

I checked Roxas' hair. No, he hadn't gone somewhere else... "How are you?"

He smiled, but it definitely wasn't the same type of smile he'd given me before. This one was slightly off somehow. "Pretty good. Sorry about the other day, didn't mean to flake on you." And there it was. No explanation besides 'flaking' which was a nice way of saying he'd almost deliberately missed it. "So, is there anything good here?"

Yeah, so that wasn't going to work on me. Nobody could just wave me off like that. "Why _did_ you flake on me?" I butt in before the caterer could start explaining. Kairi smacked me for my rudeness, but I ignored it.

He flushed, and glanced away looking very uncomfortable. "It was just something unexpected that came up. But," he looked back at me, eyes begging to just let it go and added, "I would still like to get my haircut. And I _promise_, cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll be there this time if you have any openings."

It's Namine's discrete eyebrow raise that ruined his cover. Sighing, I sat back, "Bullshit." And then focused my attention back on the food, again ignoring Kairi's look of 'what the hell is your problem', before taking one of the caterer's miniscule canapes and shoving it into my mouth.

He frowned at me, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed one as well, tossing it down with no appreciation whatsoever. As he swallowed, he stuck his tongue out at me, only to be smacked by Namine, who rolled her eyes. "He started it." He mumbled and slouched back in the couch avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Oh, no..." Kairi mumbled, knowing what that line did to me.

"Started it?" I sat up, glaring at him, "Had you not skipped out on me and made me loose money, because when you don't show for an appointment? Remember that I can't snap my fingers and have someone jump in to fill that inconvenient sudden blank spot in my agenda!" Where was I going with this? Right. "Had you not done that, and given me a lousy excuse for it, I might not have started squat, so-" Kairi grabbed my hair.

"Ignore him, he's just PMS ing."

"Listen, you whiny git, I said I was sorry and that should be enough! Hell, I even offered to come back in so you can butcher my hair. And charge me double or whatever floats your boat!" And there was the temper I'd suspected popping up as Roxas jumped to his feet, startling the caterer who quickly fled.

"Dear lord Roxas, shut up and act your age!" Namine snapped and yanked his arm, pulling him back down to the couch. I was still stuck on the 'whiny git' comment. Crossing my arms, I kicked his foot like no 26 year old should, because it would be considered immature and wrong. But I had nothing other than that.

"Get out." Kairi snapped. "Out, just out."

"But-" Her eyes got angrier, and she pointed at the exit mutely. Exhaling, I stood, "Alright, I'll go." And I did, waving my hand flippantly at the people I left behind before marching angrily over to my car and returning to work as Kairi had once again pulled me out of that place for her own personal wedding list. Granted, I may have pushed to come along this time as I knew Roxas would be there, but had I known how that would have turned out? Ugh, I might have kissed Riley back. He seemed a lot less complicated than the blond twit.

* * *

**Roxas**

I slammed my car door, glaring at the stupid 'Nameless' sign hanging in front of me. Oh, he had better not even be here today. I'd get my hair cut, sign my name in their little registry so he could _see_ for himself that I was serious about getting a fucking haircut. I really didn't understand his problem. I mean, who flips shit over one wasted appointment? It's not like that one appointment would make or break his bank. It was 30 bucks at the most! And if he charged more, I was screaming foul. Cause there was no way _any_ haircut for a guy should be more than that.

My keys were dropped into my pocket and I glanced at my reflection before pulling the door open. I definitely hadn't dressed with the same care I'd done the first time I'd been around. He was lucky he was getting me in a stain free shirt. And if I saw his boyfriend around, I was probably going to vomit or at least roll my eyes. I took a deep breath, praying that he really wouldn't be in this afternoon and opened the door. Unfortunately he was there, but I held onto my courage and was going to power through what I came here to do. Get a haircut. Of course that didn't mean it had to be done by him.

"Miss?" I asked, offering the only available employee present besides Axel a smile. Axel raised one eyebrow at me, not speaking a word, probably just watching to see what I was up too. The girl came to the counter, smiling.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am on my break. If you'd like, Axel has an opening." She gestured at her boss.

"Go eat your lunch, Linda." Axel said, patting her on the shoulder which she then took as a sign to leave. Tight smile in place, he leaned onto the counter, "So whatcha up too, Rox? Didn't think you'd come in here willingly after the catering fiasco."

The smile slipped away right before he reached over the counter, grabbing my shoulder, "Don't make any noise, wouldn't want to scare Miss Penila over there," He pointed discretely over at the old little lady who was getting her nails done, right before dragging me over to the washing sinks and shoving me down into one. "Here's the deal, Roxas," He whispered almost darkly, as he leaned in closer, his hands grasping the sides of the chair so he could loom over me, "Since you so clearly _don't_ want me to cut your hair, I'm making it so neither of my employees ever will be free to service you. So either it's a haircut from me, or none at all. What will it be?" He straightened back up, crossing his arms and glared down at me.

"That's...that's not fair!" I whisper yelled, feeling my temper rising. The smart thing I should do would be to walk away as clearly us being in the same room was inspiring me to violence. But then he'd win. I'm not sure how, but he'd win and that was unacceptable. I grit my teeth, telling myself it was just hair and that in two months even the worst haircut would be gone. "You better not butcher it. I _know_ your sister." A weak threat, but the best I could do.

He chuckled softly, rounding the chair so he could go and stand behind the sink. Soon my vision went black for a split second as he placed a drape across my chest to keep the future cut hairs from going into my sweater. "Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?" His hands came to rest gently on my temples, guiding my head back and then he proceeded in adjusting the sink to my height, "It was your sister who flipped shit because of the RG date, and when she lost, she went out of her way to get my sister's minister's name to snatch him from her. Between the two of us? There's a more likely chance you carry the crazy gene." I felt his fingers run through my hair softly then, taking out the bigger knots.

"That should be a clear warning then." My eyes closed unconsciously, as his fingers worked my scalp firm, yet tender. Maybe not getting my haircut in a salon had been a bad idea. This was almost like getting scalp massage and I could feel myself relaxing despite not trusting Axel not to maim me. "Besides, I'm not a carbon copy of my sister, you know. Although from what Namine has told me about Kairi, I _know_ there is crazy running on your side as well. Plus," I smirked, and opened one eye to look at him. "your hair is clearly the crazier of the two of us. Let's try and keep mine looking less like a fire hydrant, okay?"

The frown on his face told me he'd only been listening with one ear, barely. "Dude, are you always this tense?" I felt his fingers prod the base of my neck, and then he started putting pressure on it, which nearly had me jump out of the chair until I realized he was actually managing to relax them. "Tell me if the water temperature is good." His fingers were still massaging knots out of my neck, while he used his other hand to wet my hair. "Because natural spikes is totally normal." Sarcasm.

"They are! They run in the family! My cousin has it worse than I do!" I tried to keep my voice down, there were other people in the room, but he was really being snarky. "But, the water is fine." I squirmed as his hands continued the massage. It felt fantastic but was he supposed to be doing this for me? Was it part of the hair cut? I wondered why I was even getting my hair wet like this for a cut too. "You don't have to massage me. I'm not tense."

"You really don't get anything, do you?" Now he just sounded annoyed. His hands left my head and the water turned off quickly afterwards. "Pick a chair and lets get this over with. Clearly I got the wrong impression."

Okay, so now he was being totally moody. What was his problem? I sighed and went to sit down, my eyes staring at the ground. So, I hadn't been the most friendly person in the world. I could have at least called and let him know I was going to miss that appointment and here he was trying to be a good stylist and I was complaining. Shit. I felt like a complete ass. Settling down in the chair, I waited as he gathered his supplies. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, sorry. About the fire hydrant comment. And again, I'm really sorry about missing the first appointment." I was very afraid to look up at him and I nervously kicked my feet against the foot step of the chair. "Can I make it up to you? Maybe, um, take you out for coffee?" As friends, I almost added, but figured he'd know we were just going as friends, he was the one with the boyfriend. Me stating it would totally make it obvious that I might have feelings for him or something. I just...didn't like him mad at me and I knew I could act a bit better towards him. He didn't seem so bad, and it really was my fault.

"You really don't make any sense to me at all." He seemed amused by this though, no longer annoyed. He gentle pressed against my back, informing me to sit up. When I did, I could see him smile at me in the mirror, "I guess I'll overlook the weird bickering we seem to have been sharing these last couple of times and agree to a cup of coffee. After all, that's all I'd really been looking for, so now that you're offering," Snip, snip went the scissors in my hair, "I can hardly say no to it after having spent so much time trying to make you get that." He looked up from my hair, "Just a trim, yes?"

Now I was completely confused. He /wanted/ me to ask him for a cup of coffee? Or he wanted me to offer it with my apology? Either way, I felt weird about him agreeing when he was seeing someone, but maybe it was that he wanted to be friends with me. I mean, how many other gay guys were really in this city, not to mention ones who had crazy bridezilla sisters. The similarities between us were plenty to have a solid friendship.

And who knows, maybe he actually knew some single guys he could introduce me to. I smiled up at him, and said, "Well, I suppose a trim would be good. I actually haven't gotten it cut by an actual professional, so maybe you could do whatever you think would look good? I mean, I've had the same hair forever it seems." If he was doing bridal hair, he was probably very good. I could trust him.

"Free reign, huh?" A grin appeared on his lips, "Alright..." And then he went back to snipping away.

* * *

**Axel**

So this had gone a lot better than I'd hoped it would have, or thought it would have. Roxas hadn't been as reluctant to make civilized conversation with me, we'd actually been able to learn a bit more about one another. He was twenty-three years old, working as a columnist, his father owned a flower shop which his mother worked at as well, coming out hadn't been dramatic and while he'd been in a relationship or two, he hadn't found anyone that stuck yet.

Good. Else I'd not been sitting there trying to become the one that did stick. I'd found out that he was actually really funny. Almost in a lame way, but it was so terribly cute, I found myself laughing at them anyway. That blush of his was killer, and, although I did say so myself, the haircut really did look great on him. He hadn't done much effort in the clothes department, but I actually liked that. He was relaxed. Not in his head and neck, for sure, but at least he didn't overdo the fashion or lifestyle, which I appreciated a lot. All in all, this coffee date had been the greatest date I'd been on in a long, long while and from all the signs I could read off of Roxas? For him too. Which is why the following was so strange...

After having walked back to the parking lot so we could go on our separate ways, I'd decided to walk him to his first, maybe steal a chaste kiss, because, I really wanted one... And, again, from the way he was acting? He seemed to want one too. That is, until I actually managed to corner him against his car, lean in and aim for the jackpot. This being where the little brat stole his lips away from me, giving me a large frown and a shove in the shoulder instead. No kiss? Not even a peck? Seriously?

"Dude. What are you _doing_?" His voice was almost scandalized and he glanced around like he was making sure no one had seen me attempt that.

Okay, so maybe he was just a tad slow. "I was going to try and kiss you." I practically spelled out, "You know, since our coffee date went so well? Traditionally some spit swapping is shared at the end of a date."

Now his face was shocked and he flushed and shook his head. "This...wasn't a date. It couldn't have been a date. That would be wrong, Axel." He glared at me reproachfully.

Not a date? Pretty sure my eye was twitching at this point. "Sure." I nodded my head, walking away backwards, "So, you're officially giving me a head ache, and while I've tried, believe me I did, I'm thinking I'll never understand you at all. I'm going to go now." I waved at him before turning around to walk to my car, "See you some other time, _friend_."

"Um, I'll call you or see you around, Axel." He called after me, his voice a mixture of confusion and guilt? I really would never understand him.

* * *

I'd have been reluctant to my little sister's demand, but I actually didn't mind at all. It was a nice way to take my mind of things, and with all this wedding craze and the overtime Vaan was doing? I hadn't hung out with the guy in a while. Figured it was due what with him becoming my brother in law in a couple of months. Had he not been with my sister? I don't think we'd ever be friends, but since we were forced to communicate? Well, he wasn't all bad. He treated my sister right, loved her a crazy bunch and although he had a bit of a big mouth, I suppose I wasn't one to talk in the end since Kairi often reminded me mine was bigger.

Stepping into the small cafe slash bar, I looked around the place. Booths on the left, bar in the middle, tables on the front right and ah, the pool tables in the far right. Apparently Kairi and Vaan had made some friends and went out once a week on a 'couples night' out, playing pool and when one won the game? You got moneys. Moneys was nice. She and Namine were driving out of Hollow Bastion and to Luca to track down this band they wanted to play at their weddings. It was hard to get them, but if you showed persistence, it was said they'd fold and play at your event. Kairi and Namine together? Epitome of persistence. But since that meant she was out of town, she'd asked me to fill in so Vaan wasn't partnerless for pool night. Crossing the bar slash cafe, I waved when Vaan saw me and grinned widely.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" He declared, clapping my shoulder in a friendly manner before pushing a pool stick in my hands. "You know how to play, right? Because there is no way I'm letting Zell win tonight." Vaan glared, "He stole a client this afternoon." And then he shrugged, "Nothing personal, I know that, it's business after all, but I'm still going to be childish and get my revenge through pool." He patted the table, "So? Please tell me you're a pro unlike your sister."

I shrugged, "I'm not horrible."

Vaan groaned, "Kairi answered the same thing when I asked her about her blowing skills."

I punched his stomach, "Vaan! I'm her brother! Just," I shook my head, "Eww."

"She's getting better."

I narrowed my eyes, "When the Minister asks the crowd if anyone wishes to object?" I paused, "Believe me, I will jump up and object."

Vaan laughed, "Okay, okay, boundaries, I get it. I just haven't teased you in ages." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he was just trying to get under my skin. It worked. Which is why I'd hated Vaan at first because he was one of the very few people who knew exactly what buttons to push in order to rile me up something severe.

"So, who's joining us for the game?" I asked.

"Uh, that would be us." Came a hesitant voice, followed by Roxas and some other blond guy walking up to the pool table. "This is Zell, and apparently, we got roped in by our sisters again." He smiled and reached over to grab a pool stick, handing one to his sister's fiancee. After thanking him, Zell nodded at Vaan and I, shrugging when Vaan was less than polite back.

"That case was going to pay for the freaking wedding invitations, Zell." Vaan shoved Zell in a fun and games manner, "And now I'm going to make sure you cover the expenses." Zell chuckled, shaking his head and clearly disagreeing on the fact that he was going to loose. While I, well, I was staring at Roxas.

Really, Kairi? This was your way of telling me to do something about myself? By trying again with the complex creature named Roxas who had made clear more than once he wouldn't mind getting naked with me but then suddenly changing his mind and treating me like I was doing something really bad and horrible? I think the worse part may be the fact that it was actually bothering me when he blew me off.

That was a rare thing as I wasn't one to get upset about something like this. I was an expert at just swallowing a rejection and moving on, because if it didn't work? Fine, it didn't work, wasn't meant to be, I'll look elsewhere. But with Roxas? It stayed stuck in my throat, becoming a large, dry lump that made me feel like I was choking because, why? Why did he continue to reject me when I was so sure I could read interest in his eyes?

I felt the head ache starting to form in my temple, the way it did often when I tried to figure out Roxas. "This is going to be hell." I declared.

Roxas' eyes turned hard, and he gripped his pool stick so hard I actually thought it might break. "Fuck off." He slammed it down and turned to Zell. "Hey, yeah. Sorry, but I'm going to head out. I'm sure you can get a ride home from Vaan." He nodded at Vaan, then gave me one more hard stare, his lips set in a deep frown before turning and walking away.

I sighed in relief. Alright, so maybe I hadn't handled that the best way, and I could have been more friendly, and sure, the right thing would be for me to go after him and apologize... But there was a tiny part in me that was glad I wouldn't have to keep wondering and trying to understand him the entire evening. Yet at the same time maybe I should have just left...

"Axel..." I turned to look at Vaan, who was staring at me in amusement, Zell sporting the same look. "You are the biggest dumbass on this planet, did you know?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Considering I thought you the dumbass? No, I didn't know."

Vaan sighed, shaking his head at Zell, "Kairi and Namine aren't really out of town to track a band, a call was enough to close the deal on that end. The reason they made you guys come here is so you could maybe talk like adults and figure out this big misunderstanding you both are putting yourselves through."

I frowned, "What misunderstanding?"

Vaan grinned at Zell, "See. Dumbass."

"It must be be catching." Zell smirked and leaned against the table and stole a swig of Vaan's beer. "So, the thing is, Roxas has this crazy idea in his head that you have a boyfriend. Apparently, he saw you kissing some guy that day he came by to get his hair cut." Vaan smacked him, then signaled for the waitress to bring another round. Zell went on. "Anyways, he's thinking that you're just some flirtatious guy who can't keep his hands to himself. He's got like, a major crush on you and he's being a total whiny bitch, Namine's words mind you, and won't talk to you about it. So, go after him and play nice or something."

So he wasn't some complex twit who suffered from a slight bipolar disorder? I grinned widely, "I _am_ a flirtatious guy who can't keep his hands to himself." I snatched Vaan's beer, gulping down some before giving it back to him, which granted me a glare. They were fun. "But a single one." I saluted Zell and Vaan before quickly spinning on my heel and rushing after Roxas.

* * *

**Roxas**

Holy shit, when would I ever learn not to trust my sister and her new conniving best friend? The second I'd walked in, I'd had a suspicion that they hadn't really needed me to go hang out with Zell and whoever he played pool with once a week. No, I should have followed my gut instinct and told her to leave me alone instead of letting her play me. Had she not listened to a damn word I'd said about Axel? Was TAKEN not in her vocabulary? Or was she hoping I'd break him up with his current boyfriend and then start dating him so there would be some sort of sis in law bond she could then share with Kairi?

"Gods, I HATE women!" I bit out, slamming my hand against the door and pushing it roughly open. This was the last straw. I whipped out my phone and sent a scathing, 'bitch' message to my sister, hoping she'd get the message to leave me the hell alone and stay the hell out of my love life of lack thereof. I fished my keys out, dropping them once before getting a hold on them and unlocking my car.

"Of course." I growled, knowing that when I was this mad, I'd probably reverse into a pole or something.

"Roxas!" I froze when I heard Axel call out for me, followed by the sound of his footsteps running over the parking lot to reach where I was at. "Hey, hey, wait." Slightly out of breath, he then grasped my shoulder gently to turn me around.

I shrugged it off, the warmth of it still lingering. Did he always have to TOUCH me? Fuck, that just made it hard to not jump him. I glared and tried to step back, only to be stopped midstep by my car. "Can I help you with something?" I said, icily.

He grinned widely, "Yeah." And then he tugged me into his arms, ignoring my struggling as he held me to him, one hand on my lower back while the other was threading it's way into my hair. "I'm real sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Hey! Hands off!" He was immovable, and I couldn't get any leverage to get his hands off of me. My breathing was speeding up, and I could feel my face start to blush. "Personal space much?" Boundaries! I needed boundaries if we were going to be friends or whatever.

He chuckled, "Sorta need to step into your personal space to be able to kiss ya, hold ya, touch you..." He murmured, "So you have a crush on me, huh?"

I froze. "Wh-who told you that?" I glared up at him, hating how much he was taller than me right now. "They were lying. People are liars, you know. You shouldn't feel so gullible. And besides," I bit my lip, trying to state this without stuttering. "You have a boyfriend. Disloyal much?"

"You're the liar." He said, looking down at me with amusement twinkling in his stupidly green eyes. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend, that being the misunderstanding. You saw Riley kiss me, not me kissing him. He's been trying to ask me out since forever, and I didn't want to scare him by telling him I was very well aware he had the hots for me. After he sprung the kiss on me, I _gently_ turned him down because I was excited about my next appointment. You. The guy I actually have the hots for."

I didn't know what to say. "You. You're lying." Well, that probably wasn't the best thing to say, but I was blindsided. "So, all this time you've actually been _flirting_ with me? Like, real life flirting and not just being over friendly?" I paused. "And when you tried to kiss me the other day?"

He stepped away from me, "Look, I know I'm somewhat shameless and know how to smooth talk my way into having people do what I want, but yeah, that was actual, real life, flirting. As for the kiss?" He shook his head at me, "Coffee _date_, Roxas. That was a date for me. It had gone well in my mind and all I wanted to do to make it even more perfect was to kiss you silly and hope you'd like it enough to grant me a million more dates, with more kisses, and hopefully second, third, fourth and pretty much all bases. Because you are fine, Roxas, and-" He waggled his eyebrows, "I so wanna tap that."

I blushed, then did what I'd been wanting to do since actually having a conversation with the guy. Gathering my courage and my body, I quickly spang up and threw my arms around his neck, my legs coming to wrap around his waist and I prayed he was actually as strong as I suspected. Without waiting a moment longer, I pressed my lips against his, feeling the world lurch as he tried to steady himself after my leap.

I felt him moan against my mouth, one hand wrapping beneath my butt so he could hold me up while the other shot back in my hair. "See, this is what I'm talking about..." He breathed out before pushing my face back close to his, capturing my lips back in a feverish kiss.

"Less talk, more tapping the ass." So what if I was wound as tight as a drum and now I wanted to get laid in the back seat of my car. That wasn't trashy at all. I swept my tongue through his mouth, tasting a hint of beer and loving the other flavor that was just him. With my legs wrapped tightly around him, I was completely happy with the alignment of our groins as I started a very uneven grinding pattern.

He pulled his mouth free, groaning loudly, "Okay, Imma stop defying gravity now." Taking the short steps to my car, he ripped the back door open, ducking us both down as he dropped me on the back seat, quickly reaching back to shut the door behind him before leaning over me. "See, I knew you'd widen my horizons. I've never considered car sex before." Chuckling when I growled impatiently, he obliged me by continuing our lip lock, all the while letting his body press down onto mine, his hips grinding in a now even pattern.

With how horny I was, I didn't care about making it last, or appreciating exactly how amazingly hot he really was. My hand were quickly attacking his belt and pants, glad I'd worn my most comfortable pair. I could literally just slide them off when I needed to. I tried to concentrate and do multiple things at once, running my tongue against his all the while trying to zipper down his pants.

"Dammit!" I growled as my own body pushed up against his for friction, trapping my hands so I couldn't move them where I wanted them to go! "Pants off!" As if saying that would magically make it happen.

Axel sat up, lifting a finger to silently inform me he needed a minute. Frowning at him as he kicked the door open and stepped out, I propped up onto my elbows to ask him where the hell he was going, but before I could, he climbed back inside, buck naked. "Here." He pulled off my shoes, tore down my pants, and then proceeded in pulling me up in a sitting position, smoothly sliding off my shirt so I ended up being just as naked as he. Closing the door, he grabbed my right ankle, pushing it up and away from my left leg, spreading them before ducking down and not even giving me a warning before he swallowed my length... well, whole.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed breathlessly as my eyes rolled back into my head and my fingers instantly went to his hair to grip him. Dear lord, he was good. I was biting my lip, only letting out small moans as I tried desperately to keep my orgams at bay so I wouldn't completely embarass myself. "Ah, Axel!" Not everything stayed inside though, and I prayed that the windows would fog up decently, or someone, hopefully not Vaan or Zell, was going to get an eyeful.

He released me with a popping sound, sucking his finger into his mouth before starting to prod my entrance gently, "Sweetheart, please tell me you're a naughty boy and have lube stashed in your car somewhere. Cause I'm not going to spit fuck you. Hurts like a mother, and I'm not here to hurt you."

"God, you're sweet." I smiled goofily up at him, almost too caught up with his words to really remember what he said. Biting my lip as his finger continued to massage my opening, I nodded and reached into the pocket behind the drivers seat. I dug around and grinned when I pulled out the small bottle I kept there. I hadn't actually been able to have sex in my car for awhile, but I'd always had high hopes for it again someday.

I tossed it his way, and leaned up to quickly kiss him again, loving just about everything about him. Laying back, I propped up on my elbows, watching him. "I'm not a virgin, so no need to be too delicate." I smirked. "I've just had a dry spell so I'm _aching_ for something big." With that I gave his dick a deliberate look and licked my lips.

He let out a short burst of laughter at my words and action, cupping my cheek with his free hand to place a soft kiss against my lips. "I may just very well fall for you." He murmured before slicking up his fingers and pressing first one finger inside, instantly settling in a rhythm while letting his lips attach to one of my nipples, sucking gently, occasionally moaning as I made sure to not leave him neglected, stroking his length slowly.

"You may?" I asked, my breath catching as I ordered my body to relax. He felt so good. "You damn well better after this. Property of Roxas O'Malley is imprinted on you now. Shit!" I muttered as another finger joined the first and I fought the urge to come. "You better hurry or I'm going to ruin the whole thing." I warned.

"Demanding much?" Scissoring to stretch me properly, he started sucking and kissing the skin of my neck, "You're gonna be ten times worse than Namine or Kairi when it comes to wedding planning, aren't you?" When I did a double take at the mention of marriage, he nipped my skin, "What? You want me to fall for you or not? When I do, I don't do things halfway, Roxas O'Malley..." His fingers slipped out, moving up to grip my hip while the other guided my leg up and over his shoulder. And then he pressed his way inside of me, not stopping until he was all the way in. He was panting, his shoulders shaking as he held me as close as possible to him, moaning my name while I adjusted.

"I, refuse, to wear a white tuxedo." I panted out, then bit my lips as I grew accustomed to his size. "Fuck, you are huge. Just, don't move for a second." Breathing in and out, I quickly relaxed as much as I could, the slow burn that happens, quickly fading. My fingers threaded in his hair, pulling him into a kiss as I gently rocked my hips to test. I moaned, and quickly squeezed his hip to signal that he could move.

"Or you're just tight." I saw his eyes roll backwards, his chest heaving as his breathing was harsh. "We'll do slow and romantic some other time." He kissed me quick and rough, "tomorrow maybe, when there's a bed with more space." He added before sitting up, his back curled as otherwise his head would hit the roof. Pulling my behind up onto his lap, my placed my legs over his shoulders and then started to pound me quick and hard, his hand grabbing my dick so he could stroke it fast and firm as well. "Ugh, so good..." He moaned.

"Harder." Was all I could answer, quickly getting lost in the feeling of him pushing in and out of me. This was a _million_ time better than I'd fantisized about and I could only grip his wrists tightly, my head thrown back as I moaned. My eyes closed reflectively, but not before I saw the satisfying fog built up to cover the windows. I sent a wave of some sort of junvenile satisfaction through me to still like doing this.

His movements managed to go even faster as he pushed my legs off his shoulders, this allowing him to lean back over me, his mouth latching onto mine in a somewhat searing kiss, his hand still working my erection fast between our bellies. He tore away from my mouth, "I'm-" And then he came, moaning my name loudly while his lips were still pressed against my skin, breathing harshly against it as he continued to move even though he'd spent, making sure I could come too.

He didn't have to wait long, as I felt the flooding release of my own orgasm hit me, and I managed to moan out his name as I came. The following moments were pure bliss as I hugged our sweaty bodies close together, running my fingers and hands all over his back and up through his hair. Suddenly, the whole world felt wonderful, thanks to car sex, and I let out a breathy chuckle.

"I think I might have a crush on you after all." I smirked.

He snorted, breathing out a content sigh as he placed his head on my chest, "Good, because I'm still boyfriendless and would like you to change that for me."

I moved and rearranged our bodies more comfortably for the time being, brushing the hair from his face and placing a firm kiss against his lips. "Consider it done. Now," I wiggled, trying to use his body for warmth as our sweat cooled. "wanna drive me home so we can have a proper conversation? Or should we just skip the talking and go straight to more sex?"

He grinned wickedly, "What is there to talk about? I like you, you like me, the sex, as we've just established, is amazing. I'm thinking we've covered all and everything. We'll do things by the rules though, I'll sleep over, you make me breakfast, I wash your back while we shower together and then I take you out for lunch." He kissed me softly then, his hands running over my body in a sweet manner. "Just a little while longer like this before I drive us anywhere though..." He murmured, "Oh and tomorrow we'll inform Kairi and Namine they have to add extra people to their list of invites."

I smirked. "Oh? Are you going to be my date then?"

"Yes, as you'll be my plus one." He said, not leaving it up for discussion. "You made me work hard to get a hold of you," He patted my butt, "Not about to let go, Roxie."

"Roxie? Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, buddy. You make me sound like a poodle." I pinched his ass, and then smacked it playfully.

He let out a short laugh, looking at me disbelievingly, "Because you really thought I was going to let the fire hydrant comment slide? That was payback, sweetheart."

* * *

A/N: This is Alice, I just had to pop in here and say goodbye to all the readers for now:D We haven't written anything else yet, but like Reyaa said, keep an eye out for a new version of Wonderwall in the coming months. Thanks for all the wonderful wellwishes for the birth of my second kid and thank you for all of the amazing reviews, favs, and followings; they mean a lot to us! Adieu!


End file.
